Kintsugi
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Kirishima was empty before meeting Bakugou; what he would do without him? Yantober. Yandere Kirishima Eijirou. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, please try to help them.

Warnings: Yandere Kirishima Eijirou, Death, Murder, Unhealthy Obsession, Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues, Dependence.

* * *

Kintsugi

No, this can't be happening.

"Bakugou, get up, _please_ " Kirishima is begging to him, even if the reason he is in his knees is not that one. He was using his lap in order to put the explosive user in it, one arm in his shoulders to secure him in place, and the one hand in his cheek, that was now getting wet from the tears of Eijirou.

This was so wrong, everything ended so wrong.

They were to suppose to rescue him, to make sure everybody got home safe and without injuries, a happy ending; and they almost got it, it was so close, Bakugou was flying to them and it was going to hold his hand, and all would become just a terrible memory.

But then he stopped his explosions, suddenly, and start falling. Kirishima jump from the group to hold him, not thinking in the altitude or the danger, just take him in his arms before he got wounded. While taking Bakugou in his arms and trying to concentrate to hard his back and take the landing, he notices something odd.

Wet, a warm liquid around his arms that were around his best friend.

The crash was rough, even if could protect him with the quirk, it wasn't easy; but better in pain than death. _"Bakugou?"_ He asked, trying to check how he was doing; and then it saw it. Two knives, both of them deep enough to the handle and in his back; he didn't know how they got there- the crazy girl with them? the scary villain using some telekinesis to send it?-and that was the reason he falling, between the surprise and the pain he couldn't keep his quirk. That was not the issue.

The issue is, that he was bleeding out.

And that is how they got there; Kirishima wanted to do something, anything, but he didn't have ideas. His mind was stuck in that image; a pale Katsuki who was trying to do his best to breath, while his pants were covered in blood, the blood of the man he loved.

This was not happening.

He can't do it, he can't let it happen; he wanted to start screaming for help, use his clothes in hope that he could push the wounds and stop the bleeding, he could even trade injuries with him if it was possible. However, was paralyzed, in the panic with a million thought in his mind.

 _"This is too close to his lungs, maybe even his heart"_ That was his mind.

"No…" And that his voice.

" _He…he can't survive this, is too deep, I-I don't how to help him_ "

"No, no"

" _He…he is going to **die**_ "

"No, no no no no no no! no! NO!" Starts screaming and repeating, uselessly, he cannot do this, he cannot lose him. Not when he just found him.

Bakugou was his rock. He had been fragile all his life, ironically by his quirk; it didn't matter how much exercise he did, how strong his body could be, or how manly things he could do; deep inside him, he knew he was shattered, something so wrong with him that he could repair it alone; it was only childish hope the reason why he didn't commit suicide yet, thinking he will always be a broken soul in a plain body.

And then, he was there.

His inspiration, a man so confident that he would always scream and do his best even if everything was against him, that would do the best to win. One…one that makes him feel strong.

He notices when they were together for the first time, at the USJ incident; he was scared to death with the villains, being sure he couldn't take them, that he wasn't that hard to take all that damage, and that would be the way he would die, with all the people knowing in the end, he was indeed too frail even with a hardening quirk.

But then, he smiled with confidence, and start exploding like nothing; covering his back; and once he notices he was distracted, told him " _Start fighting dammit! These villains are weak as fuck and you got in this course too, right?! We are not fucking dying here_ " And for once in his life, he felt that crack inside of him was filled, like cup who was repairing doing Kintsugi.

And that was all he needed it.

He never knew why, yet it didn't matter; Bakugou was making him feel complete, for once in his life, all was okay, he was tough enough to do this, to do life; something he never felt confident before. And that is why it didn't matter to go for him even if the villains could kill him, get expelled from UA for breaking the rules, and he didn't hesitate to leave the others in order to take the fall for him.

Bakugou was everything for him; the gold inside his broken soul, the wind under his wings, his soulmate. He couldn't without him.

He can't live broken again.

He stops his train of thought when he hears Bakugou is coughing, and soft words got of his mouth "Kiri…Kirishima-"

"Please stay here Bakugou! You will not die!" _You can't die!_ is what he wanted to say so desperately, so scared of what was going to happen. His eyebrows move, trying to frown.

"That's a…fucking lie and y-you know it" He told him, confident, or as confident as you can sound bleeding out and facing your time to die. Even in the doors of death, he was still stronger than him.

"No, no…" And Kirishima negates; because yes, he is fragile and broken and _he cannot live without him._

"Fuck…I don't want to…to this finish so damn slowly" He manages to talk, in pain probably, but facing it like a man, something he had never be "Finish this, now"

"W-What?"

"Finish it" No, please no. He was, he was suggesting than him-No, he is incapable of, he can't take his death, how is he supposed to- "I-I don't want to die…like they planned…I need to finish in my own terms, i-it's my life."

His tears multiply, and somehow is still able to see the blond guy with the vision blurred in water; and against all his nature, all the logical and his body; Katsuki moves his hands, slowly, towards his face "If-If I will die…I prefer y-you do it, no…not some random v-villain"

"Please, _Eijiriou_ "

And he is sobbing right now, like a damn baby; he didn't even know he knew his first name, how he manages to discover it in the first place. But it doesn't matter, not really.

His hand is shaking, moving towards his back, in the place that is not supported for his legs because the knife got in the way; trying to not whimper while taking the handle, and finally getting it out of Bakugou's body. Even in this state, he screams.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry" He begs, tearing a little more; he wanted to switch places so badly, he prefers to die and not him, never him.

He tries to breathe the best he can, and open his eyes which were closed for the moan of pain; and for once in the time he had knows him, he notices the sadness in his glare "F-Fin…Finish it"

His hand is still shaking, doesn't matter how much he wanted to stop it; press the blade against his throat, and using the part of his mind that is not panicking to put it in a place where it would do the job, as quickly and painless as possible. In a blink of an eye, he finally moves the weapon, and Bakugou stops breathing.

Bakugou Katsuki is dead; his life, sun and gold, is dead.

He hugs the lifeless body, still warm but without heartbeat; he pressed against him, with his head in his chest and starts screaming, vaguely feeling his whole body is trembling; yet everything else is gone. The sounds of the fight, the edifications falling apart, everything; all can feel is the loose corpse in his arms.

He feels even more broken than before, than ever in his life.

Because this is him, the real Kirishima Eijirou; a boy who could never feel complete even if he tried everything to stop it, a child who was always hollow, until Bakugou breath some life in him with his presence in his life, the one who could finally finish the pain, suffering and emptiness inside him. For once in his life, he had real hope.

And know, it has vanished it.

He opens in eyes, just a little, with the blood all scattered around and the knife, he dropped it before for taking the body of Bakugou, and was just in the side getting red as the ground. Maybe, this last one could get more blood. His eyes grow wider, and suddenly, he smiles; this was the best idea he had, probably the best in his life. He takes the knife, and see the corpse beside him; his glare got softer.

"Don't worry, I will be with you, soon" He fondles his cheek for one last time, seeing his face; he wanted that to be his last glimpse before dying.

He knew he couldn't continue; it was difficult before, but now living knowing how amazing could be being complete, with the knowledge that he would never be like that again, was too much. He can't live without Bakugou, he refuses to.

" _Better being death than broken_ "

That was the last thing he thought before cutting his throat and a quick move, and watching the one he loved before everything got black.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRISHIMA...well, maybe not that happy.

When I notice it was his birthday, I knew I need it to do something with him, for respect; I had this prompt so...yeah, this happen.

I really liked, even if many people would not say this is yandere; but I had been talking with people about other aspects of yandere, and I considered is more being obsessed with somebody, even if is not a romantic interest. And this is the case, Kirishima was so obsessed with Bakugou he couldn't live without him.

I like this, but I think I will need to edit it again, I cover some mistakes but I wasn't paying that much attention, I got emotional. Kirishima is my favorite character after all, oh the irony.

And I put this 20 minutes before 17-at least in my time-, SO IT COUNTS

Well, the next one is...amputee. I honestly have an idea, and I will only say "The Tailor of Enbizaka"

And again, I publish this late in ff net, but it was on time on ao3, so, no problem for me.

See ya.


End file.
